


Not Like Other Stories

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people who were once in love, meet again. </p><p>What are they even suppose to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Other Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. I'll edit later.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Miyoshi."

 

As soon as I uttered his name, he turns to where I am.

 

And sure enough, there he is.

 

As graceful as he always was, and as graceful as he always will be. 

 

The way his umbrella disappears from where it was and his pretty face comes to view. 

 

One would probably ask how I knew it was him when his back is turned against me.

 

But I will always know his figure, the way he walks and even his own shadows.

 

For he was the man I loved the most.

And I still do.

 

It was raining, and the way the few lights illuminated from nearby convenience stores, or perhaps from passing cars, just made him look more ethereal than before.

 

More alluring, just as beautiful as when I first laid my eyes on him.

 

 

His lips are slightly gaped in surprise most probably, as who would expect us to cross each other's path again. His slender figure that I held countless times, not too lovingly, for I was foolish then, seemed more stunning than years ago. His feminine and perfectly shaped face would always struck me like it's the first time I saw it. 

 

"Kaminaga." 

 

His words sounded like music to me, a sound I longed to hear ever since we said goodbye that night.

 

I was the first one to make a move to ran towards him, and he just stood there amidst the rain.

 

 

"Hey," I greeted with a smile, and he kept his face unreadable and passive. As if preventing me to ever read him again. "What are you doing alone this late at night?"

 

"Oh, you know..." He paused, face tilting to a side and I know he'll be sarcastic again, I find that side of him cute, "I'm on my way from hunting dinosaurs. Of course I'm from work."

 

I was surprised, but I didn't make it obvious. Although he might have caught what I was thinking.

 

Where is his new lover?

 

"Sakuma-san's car acted up, he just informed me. As much as I demand now, he wouldn't be able to fetch me like before."

 

 

"Is that so?" I replied, feigning sympathy. He noticed, it was my intention anyway. 

 

"Yes." Was all he said.

 

 

 

I nodded several times, before looking around in hopes (not) to see a cab.

 

"It's raining, and there seems to be no cabs now."

 

He gives me a look he always used to give me back then, his signature _"Thanks-captain-obvious"_ stare.

 

And I snorted.

 

This guy, seriously.

 

"Okay, sorry. I have a," I paused, pointing to my car nearby, "I have.. a car."

 

He slowly nodded, "I know."

 

Of course you do.

 

"No, thank you. I'll just look for a cab. Surely, there will be one soon."

 

"No, I insist." And I sounded persistent, but it was worth a try.

 

He gave me a calculating look, but my jolly little heart seemed to have jumped in joy when he agreed and nodded. What am I, A kid? If it feels this great to be a kid, Hell, I wouldn't mind.

 

"Alright."

 

Just as he said those heavenly words, the rain poured harder and seeing that the convenience store is closing, we decided to take shelter in the car.

 

I never believed in deities, but the heavens seem to be on my side just this one time.

 

As we both enter the car, silence engulfed both of us. It was too awkward.

 

Until I heard him sneeze, and an "My apologies." after it. 

 

"No, it's okay." I said as I grabbed my spare coat and wrapped it around him. It would seem inappropriate if I wrap mine on him, my perfume would stay, and Sakuma might ask (He wouldn't.)

 

"What is this?" He asked, holding the edge of my coat.

 

I let out a chuckle, "Uh, my coat?"

 

"I meant, what for?"

 

"You seem cold."

 

"I'm not."

 

"You are, don't lie."

 

"I'm not lying."

 

He is. 

 

I'm familiar with all his ways. 

 

 

As the raindrops fall more violently against the car window, I didn't even feel his eyes on me. 

 

It isn't anymore, anyway.

 

 

"How're you and Sakuma?"

 

I started, and I felt stupid, I shouldn't have damned asked.

 

"Fine."

 

Fine? What fine? He's fine? You're fine? Your relationship is? 

 

Lots of questions formed, but I didn't dare ask.

 

"I see." I nodded, and my heart felt heavy. Am I dying? What a very fitting death for a jerk like me. 

 

"Nevermind us, how about you? I assume you're being cuddled by various girls?"

 

I expected an edge to that tone, or even bitterness to his words, I much rather have that, than the way he said it like it didn't matter.

 

Like he didn't care if I'm dating girls.

He doesn't.

 

My heart fell more.

 

But I laughed.

 

"Nah. Not a single woman." I said, trying to sound convincing.

 

"...Or man." I added, and he stared at me, before looking ahead again.

 

"I see."

 

Another moment of silence and I couldn't tolerate that I'm not sitting on this seat listening to his insistent and indirect ranting about how stupid his officemates are. About how creepy his boss is, or about how horrible the food taste is on that one restaurant.

 

Just this silence.

 

And I couldn't damned take it.

 

 

"Sakuma doesn't suit you."

 

 

"Of course, It's not humanly possible for a body to enter another whole."

 

I let out an awkward and half-irritated laugh, "I said, 'Doesnt suit you' not 'Doesnt suit in you.' You know what I mean."

 

"I do. I just chose to ignore on how stupid the idea sounds."

 

"He doesn't belong with you." I said, smiling.

 

"He does. But if you still think otherwise, Neither do you." He smiled back.

 

 

 

There it is, the words I never heard the day we were separated because he couldn't endure me anymore. My flirting towards others, my late arrival on our dates, and on how much of a jerk I acted throughout our relationship which could have lasted.

 

It was all my fault anyway.

 

 

I shrugged, "Bauer didn't suit you either."

 

"I didn't date Bauer." This time, he lets out a chuckle.

 

"That's not what he made everyone think."

 

"Bauer-san is kind, but he's not my type."

 

"So, Sakuma is your type?"

 

"Sakuma-san is a first at that, and I hope the last."

 

"You said I wasn't your type when we first met." I stared at him with my biggest shit-eating grin.

 

He replies with a smile resembling that of a fox's, "Where is this going?"

 

I sighed heavily, giving him the most gentle smile I could, and his slightly eyes widened but he changed it back before I notice it.

 

Too bad, I did.

 

"You love me."

 

"I don't."

 

"--Anymore." I tapped the steering wheel and bowed my head down, all the while still smiling.

 

He gave me a look, I can see it from the corner of my eye.

 

"Yeah, you don't anymore. Sorry about that."

 

 

I heard him sigh, and that was all it took for me to gaze at him again.

 

He's smiling at me, gently. 

Not any other smile he gives to everyone, not the fake one, but the sincere one that I last saw when we still have the same feelings.

 

"Sakuma-san said you'll find someone through an encounter with an umbrella."

 

 

I blinked, before I burst out laughing. 

 

"I sure hope the umbrella wouldn't strike my throat like in that anime."

 

"I can't believe you still watch those."

 

"Well, yeah. Some things never change." I paused, threatened I broke the atmosphere again, and I quickly placed my right hand under my chin.

 

"Like, I'm still handsome."

 

 

This time, he cackled.

 

And I smiled.

 

 

"Well, if it's an umbrella, that person better hurry up. The season changes before we know it." I said.

 

He snorted, and I patted him on the shoulder, "Tell Sakuma to focus on you, and not on fortune-telling."

 

Miyoshi swats my hand away as he smiles again. "He better."

 

 

That was when we noticed the rain has stopped, and I decided to drive him to the street where they leave. I couldn't see Sakuma, not because I'm afraid of him, but because I'm afraid of what he might think of Miyoshi. Yet knowing Sakuma and Miyoshi, nothing will go wrong.

 

 

"Thank you." Was what Miyoshi said, handing me my coat as he prepares to exit the car.

 

"You're welcome." I said, and flashed him another smile. He smiles back and finally exits.

 

 

Hopefully, these pathetic feelings will exit my being too. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Months passed, and I didn't see Miyoshi again on a rainy day.

 

But what I did see, is a lone man standing with no umbrella or anything to make himself dry and warm. He only has a short figure, and he seems to be waiting for a cab. 

 

I immediately exited the convenience store and shared my umbrella with him. 

 

He noticed my presence and of course, the way the rain isn't falling on him anymore. 

 

The petite man turns around, and god forbid, 

 

He's cute.

 

The way his soaked brown hair looks silky, and those bangs messily parted on the middle.  Those droopy eyes that seem to indicate he'd fall asleep anytime, and irritated face he gave me, made me chuckle.

 

"What?" He asked, voice firm and strong, still suited for someone as short as him. 

 

He's really cute.

 

And then I remembered what Miyoshi said, from Sakuma.

 

 

_"Sakuma-san said you'll find someone through an encounter with an umbrella."_

That was all he took for me to bite my lips to prevent myself from smiling.

 

I looked around, hoping (totally not) to see a passing cab.

 

"It's raining, and there seems to be no cabs now."

 

_My and Miyoshi's story ended, it wasn't a jolly love story like others...._

 

He raised an eyebrow, and I laughed, careful not to piss him off further.

 

_...but I'll be sure that this one..._

 

"Maybe I can offer you a ride home, if you wouldn't mind?"

 

_...Will also be one that will not be like other stories._

 

**Author's Note:**

> HataYES.
> 
> comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Can you hint some symbolisms? (is there even one lol) uwu
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥♡


End file.
